Computer Troubles
by shipet100
Summary: Just a fun little crack fic i wrote when i couldnt sleep. Hayners has an online friend who he talks but he doesnt know he knows the person in real life also. One-shot Senier.


Hayner stormed up the stairs of his house to his room and almost screamed. It had happened again: on his way home he met the one person whom he both hated and loved. With his bright blond hair, sky blue eyes and the body that would make a Greek god jealous, Seifer Almasy was the bane of Hayner's existence and his reason for living.

And of course, Seifer hated him, because life is a bitch who loves to torment people like Hayner for the sheer fucking fun of it. He walked over to his computer and pressed the on button. What he needed now was to blow random shit up in stupid video games and send hate mail to Seifer's fan club.

Yes, he knew antagonizing the fangirls was akin to suicide-but it was too much fun when he was pissed.

Hayner pressed the button to his computer a few more times when it didn't turn on. "Fuckin' A!" he swore. Dropping to his knees he crawled under his computer desk to see what the problem was. Moving the computer slightly, he saw that the stupid thing had once again become unplugged. Swearing more, he plugged it back in and sat up.

Only he forgot he was under his desk so he hit his head on the pull-out for the keyboard. Grabbing the back of his head he decided today was an all around bad day. He crawled out from under his desk and once again pushed the button for the computer to turn on; leaning back in his chair he sighed as he waited for it to start up.

Why did Seifer have to hate him?

Better question-why did he have to fall for the prick in the first place? Up until three months ago he'd been quite happily longing for Olette's affections; then all it took was Seifer to walk into the room and the whole world shifted.

Hayner almost fell out of his chair - his computer was finally done starting up and began playing "Smack that." Some one had been on his computer again, someone who was more than likely his littler sister.

"Rikku!" He yelled and pounded the wall that he and his sister shared. "Stay off my computer damnit! I'll shave all your hair off in your sleep!" Through the noise of yet another stupid boy band he heard her pound back and yell "I'd still be the pretty child!"

Growling he went back to his computer and opened his game; almost immediately the bullets started to fly and he began hitting keys until someone got a head shot on him. Deciding that playing a violent game was not the best right now, he went to plan B and sent hate mail to evil fangirls.

He was in the middle of a wonderful rant about much Seifer hated his fangirls and how they should go jump off a bridge when his instant messenger popped up. Clicking on it he saw he had a message from his friend GodComplex101. Changing his name to fit his mood he entered the chat room.

_Whatsthepoint has signed on._

_**GodComplex101: Someone's in a bad mood. **_

_**Whatsthepoint: A very bad mood. **_

_**GodComplex101: I'm guessing things with lover boy didn't go so well. **_

_**Whatsthepoint: Remind me why I told you that again? **_

_**GodComplex101: Because I owned your ass at poker. How bad did you fuck up today? **_

_**Whatsthepoint: I was walking home and we got into another fist fight. **_

_**GodComplex101: That can put a damper on a relationship.**_

_**Whatsthepoint: Gee, thanks. **_

_**GodComplex101: It's what I'm here for. **_

_**Whatsthepoint: I really don't see why I'm even trying. He hates me, end of story.**_

_**GodComplex101: Lame. **_

_**Whatsthepoint: You sound just like the prick. **_

_**GodComplex101: He calls you Lame? Maybe you should give up. **_

_**Whatsthepoint: No he calls me Lamer. But he call just about everyone he thinks is below him that. **_

_**GodComplex101: Lamer? Where did you say you lived again. **_

_**Whatsthepoint: I didn't. I don't know if you're a creepy stalker or some perverted old man. **_

_**GodComplex101: Stop being a wuss and tell me. **_

_**Whatsthepoint: You wouldn't know it. **_

_**GodComplex101: Waiting. **_

_**Whatsthepoint: A place called Twilight Town. **_

"Hayner" His mother called from down stairs. "Dinner's ready."

"Okay" He called back "Be there in a sec!" He sent off the email of hate before typing into the chat room:

_**Whatsthepoint: Sorry Dude, I got to go. **_

_Whatsthepoint has logged out. _

Across the town a Beanie wearing boy stared at his computer, still in shock. They had been talking about _him _the whole fucking time! Only he called people Lamer, and he'd only gotten in a fight with one person today.

He smiled to himself. So Fuu hadn't been trying to make him feel better: Chickenwuss _did_ have a thing for him. Maybe Life didn't have such a bad sense of humor after all.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hayner sighed and shut his locker; the day was finally over and all that was left was the walk home - the part he hated most about the day.

He waved goodbye to Roxas and Pence at the gate and started his way home. Along the way he prayed that he wouldn't meet Seifer. Pretending he didn't like the bastard was easier when he wasn't around.

He'd never have a chance with Seifer Almasy. Even if Seifer didn't hate him, he was way out of his league. Hell, a Super Model would have trouble getting him, so Hayner really had no chance at all. He felt his heart ache at that thought, but at least rejection this way was better than a real rejection. He bowed his head and kept walking; maybe he'd get lucky and a bus would hit him.

As he entered the Sandlot he noticed that the very person he was thinking about was there, sitting in the Struggle Ring, just looking at the sky. Hayner wished he had gone home with Roxas - then he wouldn't have to go through the damn Sandlot. But no, he had to feel like an emo bastard and just want to go home.

So he picked up his pace and hoped Seifer wouldn't notice him, and it almost worked. He was at the far end when he heard Seifer get up.

"Lamer." He called and Hayner stopped dead in his tracks.

"What?" He growled and clenched his teeth, hoping it wouldn't look as fake as it felt. Footsteps told him Seifer was moving towards him and he fought the urge to turn around. Hayner really didn't want to fight today; he didn't want to do anything but go home.

"Turn around." Seifer voice held none of the hostility that it usually did, yet Hayner didn't obey the command, just stood there and hoped Seifer would leave him alone.

That thought was crushed when he suddenly found himself up against the wall and a pair of lips moving with his. For a long moment Hayner just stood still, taking in all that had happened.

Seifer had kissed him.

Correction. Seifer _was _kissing him.

Hayner let his eyes slide close and wrapped his arms around Seifer's neck. Right now, thinking could wait.

When Seifer pulled away, Hayner didn't know what to say. He'd always thought Seifer hated him - that all hope was lost, and now he does this? There it was again: life's sick sense of humor - Seifer was probably going to beat him into dirt now.

The brown eyed boy was definitely surprised when Seifer pulled the younger into him and kissed his forehead. Deciding that even if it was a trick he would enjoy it, Hayner's rested his head on Seifer's chest.

They stood like that for a long moment, not saying anything, just enjoying themselves until Seifer pulled away, his smirk in place as he bowed to Hayner's eye level.

"That's the point." He said, looking Hayner in the eye before turning and walking away, leaving said boy staring at his retreating form and wondering about what he meant.

**So I know the ending doesn't make much sense so I shall explain, when Seifer said "That's the point" he was talking about Hayner Screen name. Sorry about the OOC-ness and lack of Roxas, but review anyway please! And that the kiss really, really sucked, I'm not very good at it. **

**Thanks to my wonderful Beta FinalFallenFantasy for killing all the horrible spelling errors with her flaming sword of spell-checking powers! You're the best! **

**Beta note: **Yay! Well done, Shipet – it's really good. I love the idea of it! He sends hatemail to the fangirl?? TTwTT oh well we know he doesn't mean it… Bwahaha I love it! XD I have a flaming sword of spell-checking powers now… Whoo!! *flails happily*


End file.
